


caught by your linen eyes

by guidingmoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingmoon/pseuds/guidingmoon
Summary: Haseul loses a shirt and gets an visitor.





	caught by your linen eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Colourway' by Novo Amor

Haseul doesn't get many unexpected visitors. Her house is located in a quiet cul-de-sac, off the main drag. Her neighbors never stop by; they are either stuck-up or rich, or both. She fits into the rich category, thanks to her family's inheritance, but she isn't stuck-up. Haseul sometimes has students come to her house for music lessons, but she never forgets her schedule. Her friends always text before they come round.

Needless to say, Haseul's nonplussed when her doorbell rings. She hasn't been expecting a parcel, or any rescheduled music lessons. From her place in the kitchen where she's washing the dishes, she can vaguely make out the figure of a woman standing on her front step.

Curious, Haseul sets down the wine glass she's been washing, and goes to open the door. She only pulls it back a bit, in case the woman's a salesperson. She's not a fan of pushy people. The woman turns out to be much younger than she'd thought, seeming to be about her age. In her hand is a shirt, which looks pretty familiar to Haseul.

Instead of a proper greeting, the woman stares at her and then all of a sudden the first thing out of her mouth is: "I was right, you _are_ pretty."

Haseul just blinks at her. "Excuse me?" 

The woman clears her throat. "My friend Jinsol bet me that the owner of this shirt wouldn't be pretty, but I said they would be. I mean, the shirt is Chanel, so I already knew you had taste. Usually girls with good fashion sense are attractive."

Haseul's still a little lost, but she gives the woman a smile to cover up her confusion. Now she recognizes that shirt, it's one of her favorites.

"How did you find my house?" Haseul asks, opening the door a bit wider. She'd be lying if she said she isn't incredibly intrigued by the woman standing on her doorstep. She looks extremely elegant, her long dark hair falling in perfect waves down around her shoulders, her posture absolutely impeccable. 

There's a smirk playing upon the woman's lips as she replies. "Your name's on the inside label, so I did some searching around and realized you're friends with Kim Jungeun."

"You know Jungeun?" Haseul's eyes widen. "Do you work together?"

The woman chuckles, a low breathy sound that makes something stir in Haseul's stomach. "Actually, I own the clothing store she works at."

Haseul's jaw drops. "Oh my god, Ha Sooyoung?" She doesn't know what to do with herself after hearing this information. Awkwardly, she sticks out a hand for Sooyoung to shake. "I'm Jo Haseul."

"I know," Sooyoung says, still smirking. "It's written in your shirt, remember?" 

"Oh right, of course," Haseul stumbles over her words. "You know, Jungeun's always talking about how amazing you are. She says I should come by the store sometime to visit."

"You should," Sooyoung says. There's a twinkle in her eye. "I'd happily give you a discount, though Jungeun tells me you're not short of money."

Haseul frowns. "I don't really discuss finances with her," she says. "But I should be the one giving something to you. That's my favorite shirt, I can't believe I managed to lose it."

"You left it at the dry cleaners," Sooyoung says. "The woman working there said I could take the shirt because no one had claimed it in three days. They clearly didn't check the labels."

"I'm surprised no one took it already," Haseul remarks. She glances over Sooyoung, noting how she isn't dressed warm enough for the wintry weather. "Do you want to come in? I can offer you a drink."

Sooyoung hesitates. "It's a bit early for a drink but also I drove here," she says.

Haseul laughs. "Oh, I just meant something like coffee."

It doesn't take long for Sooyoung to consider the offer. "That sounds great," she says warmly.

As soon as she steps foot in the house, Sooyoung whistles loudly. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be this rich," she says, looking impressed. She points at the gold-framed mirror hanging in the hallway. "Where did you get that?"

"This is my grandparents' old house," Haseul explains. "I kept most of the furniture and decorations, mostly because I'm terrible at making changes. My friend Jiwoo is an interior designer and she re-did some of the house for me. All the expensive stuff is from my family."

They move into the kitchen, where Haseul begins brewing the coffee. She gestures for Sooyoung to take a seat at the island in the centre of the room. Sooyoung watches her as she tidies up the draining board.

"Do you work?" Sooyoung asks. She doesn't sound condescending at all. 

"Sort of," Haseul replies. "I do music tutoring when I feel like it. At the moment I'm only teaching four people, but at other times it might be more like ten people at a time."

Sooyoung raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Jungeun never mentioned that you're into music," she says. "Do you sing or play an instrument?"

"I do vocal lessons as well as piano, but I play the guitar for fun," Haseul smiles. "Do you talk about me a lot with Jungeun?"

A light blush spreads across Sooyoung's cheeks. "We talk about you now and then," she says. "Jungeun actually really wanted to introduce us to each other, so I guess she got her wish."

Haseul pulls a face. "Jungeun lives vicariously through my social life. Not that she doesn't have plenty of friends, but I think she's just majorly invested in my personal life."

"Does that mean she tries to set you up on dates?" Sooyoung asks, with a coy smile.

"Yeah, she's always giving me girls' phone numbers," Haseul laughs.

 Sooyoung smirks. "I'm surprised she's never given you mine," she quips. "Especially considering that she also does the same thing with me."

 "So do you ever go on any of the dates?" Haseul's curious now. She hands Sooyoung a cup of coffee and joins her at the counter.

There's a pause before Sooyoung answers. "Not really," she says quietly. "None of them have really caught my interest, I guess."

Haseul quirks an eyebrow. "I'm surprised," she says. When Sooyoung shoots her a puzzled look, she scrambles to explain further. "I just mean that Jungeun has a pretty good knack for finding girls, so it's interesting that you never had any luck."

"I think I would have had better luck if Jungeun introduced me to you, instead of someone else," Sooyoung says earnestly. 

"That's hard to argue with," Haseul agrees. The corner of her mouth twitches as she struggles to contain a smile. "For what it's worth, I never go on dates with the girls, either."

Sooyoung chuckles. "Do you think she's tried setting us up with the same girls?" she wonders. "You ever heard of Kim Jiwoo?"

"Oh, the girl from Jungeun's old school, right?" Haseul recalls. "Yeah, she was cute but I sort of got the feeling that she's actually in love with Jungeun, so things didn't really work out."

"Same here!" Sooyoung exclaims. "I told Jiwoo that she should tell Jungeun before she runs into any more trouble with dates."

Taking a sip from her coffee, Haseul almost burns her tongue. She sets the cup down on the counter and settles back in her chair, letting her eyes sweep over Sooyoung. She certainly doesn't miss the smirk that adorns Sooyoung's lips when she notices Haseul staring.

"Can I help you with something?" Sooyoung says playfully. She shifts closer to Haseul. "You know, seeing as you've already invited me in, it would only make sense for you to show me the rest of the house."

Haseul stands up abruptly, scraping her chair back. She regards Sooyoung for a moment. "I don't think you need a full tour," she says, leaning down so she's mere centimetres from Sooyoung. "My bedroom's just down the hall."

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/chuulipseuls)


End file.
